The Veil Falls and Magic Ends
by Poke The Joke
Summary: The Guardians find thier letters to our favourite school. They soon are on the train to Hogwarts. But why is everyone so Keen on Cornelia's 'magical' abilities? Could this spell the end for the veil and the world of magic? W.I.T.C.H anh Harry Potter cross


Owls, Magic and Taken to the Burrow!

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

'Urgh! Shut up!' Will Vandom groaned as she threw her pillow at the flashing alarm clock which was silent. She glanced at the clock. 9:30 am. Will raced to take a shower, pulled on some fresh clothes and hurried out of her room. She was supposed to meet the other Guardians at the Silver Dragon in 10 minutes! Sighing, she glanced at a note pinned onto the wall. Her mother had to go to work early- again. Taking her keys (and the heart of Candrakar), she shut the door and locked it behind her, she turned round and let out a cry. An owl was hovering in front of her, flapping its wings frantically.

Irma Lair was currently snoring. Quite loudly in fact. She could have slept for the whole day if her mother hadn't so rudely wakened her up. She had burst into the room and thrown a glass of water over her! Irma cursed under her breath as she got changed. 'Blimey!' She shouted as she looked at the clock. She only had 9 minutes to get to the Silver Dragon! As she bid goodbye to her family she shut the front door behind her. As she walked down the path, a white owl began to follow her. He walking, broke into a run.

Taranee Cook frowned as she stared at the envelope in front of her. She then glanced over at the silvery owl that had delivered it too her. Where had it come from? What was it doing here? She began to read the emerald writing-

_Taranee Cook,_

_The Silver Dragon, Table 4,_

_Heatherfield,_

_America._

Taranee frowned once more as she waited for the others and Hay Lin who was still asleep, unaware that Yan Lin was watching her with a smile.

'My dear little sister, you are about to be introduced to a world of PAIN!' shrieked Cornelia Hale as she chased her sister round the kitchen. She soon gave up after a pancake was thrown at her top. She glanced at the clock, she had five minutes to get to the Silver Dragon! After quickly changing her top, she lunged at her sister, before running out the door. She felt like she was being watched. She turned to see an owl swoop for her. She screamed and ran, straight into the arms of Caleb.

Hay Lin, sang as she climbed down the stairs into the Silver Dragon restaurant. Her two ponytails fluttering around her. A brown owl was perched on her shoulder, hooting along with her song. She saw Taranee and her letter. 'Oh my god! You got one too!' She then frowned. 'Haven't you opened it yet?'

Taranee was about to reply when two people burst through the doors and closed them behind them. 'Will! Irma!' Taranee cried. They looked rough.

'I think we lost them.' Irma told Will.

'Agreed.' Will nodded then they both screamed and clutched each other for dear life. 'Irma! Their here!'

'Get away from them guys!' Irma shouted.

'Don't be silly, these two arrived this morning with these cool letters for me and Taranee.' Taranee nodded as two more bids flew into the room. They all turned to see Yan Lin wink at them then walk away. Will and Irma walked over to the owls and took the letters.

'Whoa!' they both said in unison.

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' They all turned to see Caleb slamming the doors shut, Cornelia in his arms. He leapt into the air and kicked the owl. It spiraled, before landing in a bowl of cereal. Cornelia began to awaken and looked up at Caleb and smiled. Then she noticed the others and sat up, flicking back her hair. Will handed her the envelope.

Cornelia immediately read it out loud.

'_Cornelia Hale and Caleb No-name,_

_SpringFresh apartments,_

_Heatherfield,_

_America…'_

Caleb and Cornelia blushed slightly. By now, all had been reading their letters. 'HOGWARTS!' They all said abruptly. They were shocked. The silence was broken by Yan Lin.

'It would seem, that your powers have been letting off a magical scent. Thus, attracting the attention of the Ministry of Magic, Thus, allowing you to go to Hogwarts.'

'Excuse me, but what exactly is Hogwarts?' Cornelia asked.

Yan Lin looked at her. 'It is a school, where teenagers go to harness and learn their magical abilities through the aid of a wand. In other words, witches and wizards.'

They were all about to ask even more questions when a burst of flames appeared. A crimson bird swooped above their heads before resting on Caleb's shoulder, with a wing on Cornelia's shoulder. Yan Lin smiled. 'Say hello to Arthur to me.'

They both mouthed a 'what?', when their was another burst of flames. Caleb and Cornelia had disappeared. 'What just happened!' Squealed Hay lin and Irma.

'Nothing to worry about. They have gone to visit a Wizarding family. They will be safe. But now, we have to get you girld down to London, to shop for school supplies!' Yan Lin said. 'You are lucky, how I wish I could have attended that school.'

Caleb and Cornelia re-emerged in another burst of flame. Cornelia was screaming and clutching to Caleb like a squid. 'Calm down my dear.' Came a soft voice. Calen nudged Cornelia who looked up to see a red haired woman looking at her. 'You are Cornelia and Caleb I assume.'

'Yes, we are.' Cornelia told the woman as she pushed a strand of hair behind one ear.

'Im Caleb.' Caleb said.

'Nice to meet you dears. My name is Molly Weasly. I suppose you are wondering what you are doing her?' They both nodded. 'Well…oh I cant tell you till rthur arrives can i. Silly old me. Bacon?' Molly waved a wand and bacon flew onto two plates.

'Thanks…' Caleb said. Watching in awe as eggs, toast and sausages made their way to the plates.

Cornelia noticed the other plates. Molly followed her gaze. 'My children and other guests.' She told her.

Just then, a red-haired girl came into the room. 'Watch out mum, theirs a lot of Phlegm around here.'

'Ginny! Don't let her hear you saying that!' Molly told Ginny.

Ginny stared at Cornelia and Caleb as two new faces appeared in the room. 'Morning mum.' The red-haired boy said. 'Morning Mrs. Weasley.' The black haired boy said.

They too follwed Ginnys gaze and stared.

'Don't be so rude. This is Cornelia and Caleb. They are going to be staying here.' Molly told them. Ginny frowned and ran out into the garden, closely follwed by Harry.

'Why hello.' Ron said smoothly to Cornelia who raised an eyebrow.

'Not a chance freckle face.' Caleb growled at him.

He then looked at Molly, who had been staring intently at Cornelia. Why did he get the feeling she was brought here for a special reason.

**End? Nah! I mean its not exactly the ending yet, or isn't it?**


End file.
